Fear of Love
by CallieFoster
Summary: Their presence is making it worse, and better at the same time, because she knows they are just trying to care for her. That they all love her. And it's a new and terrifying concept.


**I don't know what to do with myself till January, so I figured I'd give fanfiction a try. First one, if you have any requests, PM me or leave one in the reviews! (One shot) **

* * *

She's asleep on the couch, surrounded by- who she now considers- her family. They're all watching a movie the boys picked out, aside from Callie, who is exhausted(more mentally than anything) as finally saying "he raped me" and seeing Liam had taken an emotional toll on her.

Mariana and Jesus are sitting next to each other on the floor, Jude's head laying on his new sister's lap.

Mariana is the first to hear it, Jesus and Jude glance up soon after. "Moms?" She questions. Lena and Stef look over, "Yes baby?"

"Should I wake her up?" Their moms and Brandon look over at her confused, sitting in the chairs too far away from the couch to have heard it.

Mariana opens her mouth to answer but is caught off by another whimper- louder than the last. Stef nods sadly watching Callie's staggered breathing, heart breaking sounds slipping from her lips.

Mariana stands over her shaking body, putting her hands on her shoulders, "Callie, Wake up. Callie,"

Her body is trembling as Mariana pushes on her shoulder, trying to wake her. She's trying to shake her off, too far gone into her nightmare. Stef an Lena get up from their spot on the chair, crouching next to Callie, "Sweetie, wake up. It's just a dream," Stef coos while Mariana continues to shake her shoulders. "No! Liam! Get off of me! Please!" Callie shouts before sitting up, tears running freely down her flushed cheeks. Her breaths are struggled just like they were that night. She's hyperventilating, they can all tell, she's sobbing and trying desperately to catch a breath. Stef keeps murmuring "Breathe," to the shaking girl she's grown to love as her daughter.

"Stef?" She chokes out, her voice thick with tears. "Yes baby, I'm here. It's okay." She soothes while Lena rubs her back, the kids standing back starring, unsure of what to do.

Callie covers her mouth with one of her hands to conceal her sobs. Their eyes hold nothing but sympathy and concern; her foster mom's brows are crinkled up in concern as she cowers away from their touch, never have they seen her look so vulnerable.

Her eyes widen suddenly and she hurriedly runs past everyone and towards the bathroom, she didn't have control over herself and she got sick from the memories that refused to leave her mind.

"Callie?" Lena asks softly, Stef following close behind. That look of concern still in their eyes and she feels another wave of nausea rip through her body. She leans over the toilet and throws up again.

Their presence is making it worse, and better at the same time, because she knows they are just trying to care for her; That they all love her. And it's a new and terrifying concept. She dry heaves again, but nothing is left to purge. Two warms hands are at her neck and gather her hair into a ponytail before rubbing her back gently in small soothing circles. Callie's body convulses under Lena's caring touch and her body wracks in silent cries. She's trying to make the tears stop, trying to build her wall back up that this family-her family- has broken through.

Her hand weakly lifts and flushes the toilet before sitting with her back against the side wall. Callie's voice breaks slightly "I'm sorry," she pulls her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around her legs, tucking her head in the void, not able to meet their loving eyes. The dream keeps replaying in her head and she keeps saying she's sorry, because really, this family has done so much for her-for Jude- and the last thing she wants to do is burden them. Hot tears stream down her face as she tries to calm her breathing, But she couldn't help the small sob that escaped her as she felt two sets of arms wrap around her. "You have nothing to be sorry about," Lena quietly says. And because she's masochist she lets them do it, she lets them whisper soothing things in her ear and lets them run their fingers through her hair gently. And she eventually stops crying, because she's gotten the comfort she's craved since her mom died, and boy did she miss it. She rubbed her bloodshot eyes before Lena and Stef helped pull her to her feet.

Callie smiled at them, because she is capable of being happy, and thanked them, even initiating a hug before they walked back into the living room.

Mariana was hugging Jude on the couch, whose face looked far too sad to belong to such a sweet kid. Callie briefly smiled at the scene, glad that Jude was loved and protected in this house. Jesus was sitting next to them starring at the ground and Brandon was sitting on the arm rest of the chair, no emotion showing on his face.

Callie cleared her throat to make her presence known and suddenly she was wrapped in 6 pairs of arms.

And she cried.

But this time, for an entirely different reason.


End file.
